Mariposa
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: No había sido casualidad encontrarse precisamente con él, en ese bosque, cuando estaba más atormentada que nunca por sus dudas. No había sido casualidad encontrarla cuando buscaba más que nunca su presencia. Riven/Musa. Mal Summary. Por favor, lean.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, WINX ES DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO. **

¡Hola! seguro que no me conocen. Soy Nefertari Queen :) Usualmente no me desvio de mis fandoms habituales, tales como Avatar, Ranma o Code Lyoko. Esta serie la veía cuando era pequeña y hasta hace poco la han re-transmitido en nick. Verla me devolvió lindos recuerdos de mi niñez y por eso me decidí hacer una historia. Aún pienso que me gustaría crear un fic largo, pero me conforme por el momento con este song-fic.

No es un song-fic propiamente hecho. Tiene solo dos fragmentos de la canción en la que me basé, uno al inicio, otro al final. Si quieren escucharla al leer sería mejor. La canción se llama "Mariposa" es del grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh (LOVG)

Espero que les guste leerla. Es un Riven/Musa, de niña me parecían curiosos y ahora que veo la pareja me encanta. Es difícil y tierna a la vez :) Sin nada más, les dejo este fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mariposa.<strong>

.

.

La casualidad, se puso el disfraz, de una mariposa, que al vuelo se entregó, soltando su efecto, nos acarició.

**o-o**

_._

_._

_._

—¡No te casarás con él!—gritó el padre, lleno de enfado y con ojos empequeñecidos por el ceño fruncido—Jamás podré consentir que te desposes con un infame y rebelde.

—Señor, con todo el respeto que…h—Pero Riven no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡No me dirijas la palabra!—y después se dirigió a los guardias—Llévenselo ¡No quiero volver a verlo!

—¡Papa! ¡No!—Musa se puso en medio de su novio y los guardias—No lo hagan ¡Deténganse!

—Aléjate de él, hija.

Musa miró a su padre. Estaba más enojado de lo que nunca antes le había visto. Su expresión no indicaba nada, salvo coraje puro, uno dirigido directamente a Riven. El muchacho le respondía con una mirada altanera, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Musa.

La menuda y delgadita hada extendía sus dos brazos para abarcar el cuerpo de su novio, mientras los guardias miraban indecisos a su señorita y al señor. Ellos no tenían un lado definido. Por una parte, el que mandaba en esa casa y les pagaba era el Señor; aunque por otra, no tenían nada contra el muchacho y apreciaban muchísimo a la señorita, que les recordaba inmensamente a la difunta Señora.

El hada miró suplicante a su padre mientras agarraba la mano de Riven con fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por la desesperación, y apretó la mano de su novio en un intento de obtener fuerzas.

—Padre, por favor, escúchame.

—¡No oiré nada de lo que quieras decirme!—declaró, sin salir de su veredicto—Desde que conociste a este maldito vagabundo te has vuelto rebelde, es una mala influencia que no toleraré más ¡No quiero que le vuelvas a ver jamás!

—¡No!—lo miró con fuerza y gritó, sosteniendo esa mirada inflexible que nunca antes había mostrado a su progenitor—¡No lo haré! ¡Soy una mujer mayor que puede tomar sus propias decisiones!

—Eso no significa que toleraré ver cómo arruinas tu vida, jovencita…

—¡No tiene ninguna relación!

—Señor, sé que usted y yo jamás nos entendimos, pero puedo decirle que siento un gran amor por su hija y no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo—intervino Riven, dejando por un lado su voz irritante y usando, en cambio, un semblante maduro y comprensivo propio de la situación.

—Puedes ahora prometerme que hasta le darás el sol y las estrellas, pero conozco a los charlatanes como tú—le señaló con desdén—No te quiero cerca de mi hija nunca más.

Dio un paso adelante y con un brazo fuerte golpeó el brazo de su propia hija, para que soltara al chico. Musa grito de dolor y después de espanto mientras su padre la jalaba con fuerza y la empujaba hacia el sillón.

—¡Deténgala!—ordenó a unos guardias, que sin más remedio la agarraron de por los hombros, evitando que se pusiera en pie.

—¡No, déjenme!—lloraba, pero era incapaz de soltarse.

—¡Musa!—gritó Riven, queriendo ir a con ella. Pero los guardias le detuvieron de inmediato.—¡Suéltenme! ¡No se atrevan a hacerle daño!

Se refería a Musa, desde luego, a quien los guardias le trataban de colocar un collar como sello para que no usara su magia.

—¡Sáquenlo de mi casa! ¡No le quiero ver nunca más!

—¡Padre no!

—¡Musa!

Riven fue prácticamente arrastrado hacia la salida. Musa seguía sentada, siendo sostenida por dos hombres y con el colgante en su cuello que le impedía transformarse en hada. Su padre, de pie y altivo, la miró de manera casi despectiva. Ella trató de reprimir su llanto, limpiando los restos de lágrimas y calmando los sollozos.

Había un espantoso y aterrador silencio, lleno de tensión que nadie quería romper. Había sirvientes asomándose de los corredores y ventanas, atraídas por los ruidos del escándalo. Todos en la casa compartían la misma lástima por la señorita, comprendiendo su dolor.

Finalmente, tras largos minutos, fue el padre quien habló:

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedecerás mis reglas—le dijo furioso—Ya he escogido un buen noble con el que podrás casarte y no con ese arrabalero. ¿Entendiste?

Musa siguió en silencio, para después, mirarlo fijo y con una expresión vacía.

—Nunca te perdonaré esto—le declaró.—Madre era pobre, y sin embargo te casaste con ella porque la amabas ¿No me dejarás a mí buscar mi propia felicidad solo porque mi Riven no te agrada? ¡Yo lo amo! Y en respeto a la memoria de mamá, deberías respetar eso…

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe, Musa agarraba su mejilla adolorida mientras su padre seguía enfurecido.

—Nunca más—y se inclinó frente a su rostro—Insultes la memoria de tu madre. Ella sí fue una dama, no como tú.

Musa bajó la cabeza, con el rostro y orgullo adolorido. El amor a su padre convertido en ira. Los guardias la soltaron y se fueron, así como el señor de la casa que se encerró en su despacho, pensando qué habría hecho mal al criar a su hija. Nadie se le acercó a la señorita, que se internaba a los jardines para llorar a solas entre las flores.

La enorme mansión estaba conmocionada. Es decir, nadie ignoraba que la señorita Musa tenía un romance de ensueño con Riven, un joven huérfano estudiante de Fontana Roja, que llevaba años de consolidarse. Y el padre de la chica no había puesto un solo _pero _hasta ese día, en que le dieron la noticia de su compromiso.

Musa inspiraba cierta lástima entre la servidumbre. Nadie desconocía el hecho de que su padre, un noble del planeta Melodía, se había llenado de tristezas y melancolía desde la muerte de Wa Nin, la madre del hada. La señora, como la recordaban, era una mujer fina y dulce que a su partida, dejó una niñita pequeña e inocente en manos de un hombre amargado que casi no le prestaba atención. Al ir creciendo, Musa hacía amigas que fueron llenándole ese vacío, pero jamás remplazarían el amor de su madre o la ausencia de su padre.

Ahora, con lo de Riven, Musa no podía hacer nada más que llorar. De verdad quería al chico. Aunque pareciera por fuera un rebelde empedernido, y en actitud fuera arrogante; por dentro era una persona buena y llena de sentimientos nobles, que escondía en ese carácter fuerte las heridas que aún no curaba de los golpes que le dio la vida.

Musa sentía por su padre un verdadero rencor. Primero, la había sacado de Alfea, alejándola considerablemente de todas sus amigas y sobre todo, de su adorada música, para encerrarla en un colegio estricto donde ni una sola canción tarareada en la ducha era tolerada ¡Y ahora esto! No era justo, claro que no. Sentía en esos momentos que su padre la odiaba, pues siempre ponía cielo, mar y tierra de por medio para que se alejara de sus propios sueños.

Siempre deseó ser una cantante famosa, como su madre de joven, pero ¡No! Debía alejarse de la música solo porque su padre lo consideraba impropio. De no ser porque se iba por las tardes y aprovechaba esas horas para escuchar rock y bandas, cantando a más no poder, seguro en esos momentos estaría internada en un manicomio por locura. No soportaba la vida sin música y estaba segura de que su padre con ese castigo solo quería hacerla sufrir.

Pero las cosas se habían puesto peor. ¡Se había metido con su Riven! La había alejado de él y pretendía casarla con otra persona. Tenía miedo, de su padre y de su propia casa. Miraba los altos muros de la mansión añorando salir y jamás volver. Aquel lugar que de niña llamó hogar era ahora su reclusorio personal, y no estaba decidida a permitirlo.

Entre los arbustos, recordaba vagamente la elegante figura de su madre caminado por las flores y sonriéndole, mientras cantaba una linda canción de cuna ¿Dónde quedaron esos días felices? ¿Por qué las acciones de su padre destruían la maravillosa paz que alguna vez reinó en esa morada?

Intentó de nuevo quitarse el sello de magia que colgaba de su cuello. No pudo. Apenas lo tocó y una descarga eléctrica cruzó por su mano. Lloró de rabia y desesperación. Suspiró resignada. Al menos Riven no se daría por vencido, iría por ella ¡Estaba segura! La salvaría de su encierro…

.

_El Salón de Alfea estaba decorado con enormes listones de todos los colores, conectados por flores y medallones brillantes que bajo la luz del candelabro creaban efectos de arco iris. Por las enormes ventanas se podía ver el inmenso jardín lleno de exuberantes plantas y fuentes que bajo la luz de la luna adquirían un encanto mágico. El baile con motivo de bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas había invitado a los especialistas de la escuela vecina Fuente Roja, y los centenares de atractivos chicos se paseaban buscando hadas a las cuales sacar a bailar._

_Musa estaba parada al lado de sus amigas, cerca de la mesa donde estaba el ponche. Sonreía mientras miraba Stella, la única entre ellas que tenía novio y que bailaba alegre con él. Charlaban como si nada hasta que, en determinado momento de la velada, Musa pudo ver a un chico de pie y sin intenciones de hacer absolutamente nada, al otro lado del salón._

_Era verdaderamente guapo. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color rojizo, casi púrpura, y peinado hacia arriba de una forma extrañamente atractiva. Las facciones eran finas y exquisitas, casi talladas por algún escultor; se le veía ceñudo, como molesto, al grado de tener los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y ojos cerrados. No hablaba con nadie, ni hacía nada más que ver ocasionalmente por la ventana._

_Sintiendo una extraña curiosidad, Musa dejó a sus amigas y el vaso de ponche que tenía en la mano para ir a verlo. Cruzó el salón procurando no chocar con las parejas y pronto quedó frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos y tras un rato él le devolvió una mirada fría._

_—¿Quieres algo?—demandó saber._

_Ella imito su acto, cruzando los brazos, y le dijo:_

_—No lo sé—guardó silencio por unos pocos minutos—¿Quieres bailar?_

_Él esbozó una petulante sonrisa._

_—Si quisiera bailar ya lo estaría haciendo ¿No te parece?_

_—A mí me parece—replicó—que no querías venir aquí._

_—¡Vaya! Denle el premio ala hada más perspicaz del año ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?_

_Musa bajó los brazos transformando sus manos en dos puños, dirigiéndole una mirada enojada. _

_—Vaya que eres arrogante—le dijo._

_—Dime algo que no sepa._

_Se dio la vuelta y se fue nuevamente, buscando a sus amigas. No tenía ganas de estar soportando a un hombre así en esa noche especial. _

Musa sonrió con nostalgia mientras abría los ojos. Riven siempre fue así, con ese carácter, aún desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Debía admitirse a sí misma que no sintió por él más que desprecio en esa noche del baile, tres años atrás. Y seguro que él tampoco debió pensar muy diferente.

La ironía de la vida siempre era algo divertida. Ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiese imaginado el futuro que ahora estaba viviendo.

_Tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar enojada. No como Stella, que se molestó porque Brandon no le había llevado ni una sola flor como acostumbraba hacer en sus citas. Ni Bloom, cuyo motivo de enojo fue que Sky se retrasara para llegar a la cita que habían planeado. Su novio, al que en esos momentos "adoraba", se había olvidado completamente de San Valentín. Aún recordaba la llamada por teléfono que le hizo esa mañana…_

_—¿Riven?—le dijo._

_—¿Qué pasa?—fue su respuesta._

_—¿No has recordado qué día es hoy?_

_Silencio absoluto._

_—No… sé que no es tu cumpleaños ni nuestro aniversario ¿Qué pasa?_

_En esos momentos quería aventar el celular contra la pared y verlo destrozarse. Pero no, debía controlar su rabia._

_—Es… ¡Agh!—gritó, incapaz de evitarlo.—Nada._

_—Espera Musa ¿Qué….?_

_Colgó._

_Ahora, estaba recostada en la cama pensando en porqué seguiría con un chico que, además de tener una espantosa actitud, no podía recordar fechas así de importantes. ¡Que mala su suerte! Hasta Timmy, el tímido novio adicto a la computación de Tecna, había recordado el día y sorprendido a su novia con un enorme ramo de flores. Nabu, la pareja de Layla, le había sorprendido llegando desde Andros solo por ese día._

_Ni qué hacerle. Sabía que Riven no era del tipo romántico, pero al menos sabía ser dulce a veces y era extremadamente protector. Muy celoso, eso sí, pero hasta eso le causaba gracia. Era divertido estar con él. Pero en momentos como estos, le costaba recordar porqué se había enamorado de un chico que le desagradaba cuando recién lo conoció._

_Duró menos de media hora lamentándose de su suerte. De las cientos de hadas que estudiaban en Alfea, apenas un montón de quince solteras seguían caminando por los pasillos. Todas tenían planeas y sus amigas también habían desaparecido desde la mañana con sus chicos. Salió de su alcoba con la esperanza de encontrar algo divertido por hacer, quizá iría a Magix para buscar tiendas de música o un bar con karaoke. No pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada._

_Caminaba por los jardines delanteros de Alfea, directo hacia la puerta. Se recargó en la parada del autobús esperando divertirse en la ciudad. O al menos pasar el rato. Jamás sele cruzó por la mente que vería una moto roja acercarse y estacionarse delante de ella, despeinándole un poco._

_Cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Aún estaba enojada. Riven bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, sabía que había cometido un tremendo error en esta ocasión. _

_—Musa—la llamó. Ella se hizo la desentendida.—Musa de verdad quiero hablar contigo._

_—No, gracias—le respondió tajante—Tengo cosas que hacer, hablaremos luego._

_—Musa—caminó atrás de ella, entrando a Alfea—Lo siento._

_Se detuvo inmediatamente, sorprendida. ¿Lo Siento? ¿Había dicho "lo siento"? ¡Era Riven! El hombre más orgulloso de la dimensión mágica. Al verla parada, sin moverse, él siguió hablando._

_—Sé que cometí un error, jamás había festejado San Valentín y el día me pasaba sin que supiera que existía—le explicaba—No puedo ofrecerte mucho por hoy, pero sí prometerte que la próxima vez no lo olvidaré._

_Ese día Musa no podía creer lo que pasaba. Por una parte, su engreído novio admitía que tenía la culpa con genuino arrepentimiento; y por otra, descubría que nunca antes había festejado tan hermoso día. Desde luego sabía sobre su difícil infancia, que era huérfano y la dura vida que llevó. Pero… eso sí era espantoso._

_Riven pensaba que debía haber hecho algo bien, o dicho lo correcto, por que Musa lo abrazó con bastante fuerza sin aparentar soltarlo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de decir:_

_—No te apures—y río por lo bajo—También he dramatizado un poco… _

_Se soltó de él y ando hacia la moto, Riven la siguió de cerca._

_—Eh… ¿A dónde vas?_

_Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara._

_—¿No teníamos una cita pendiente?—y agarró el casco que Riven siempre llevaba extra, para ella._

_El especialista no hizo más que sonreír mientras se subía a la moto, sintiendo los delgados brazos de su novia envolver su cintura y después, arrancó._

Se removió en la cama. No podía ser que cada vez que cerrara los ojos le viniera un nuevo recuerdo. A ese paso, no podría dormir. Veía las estrellas y la luna en el cielo a través de la ventana, pensando que se veían más hermosas que de costumbre. Brillaban sobre el cielo negro dándole una luz blanca e inmaculada.

No, mentía. Había una ocasión en que lucieron más hermosas que esa noche. Mucho más bellas.

_Fuente Roja era una escuela de guerreros, con un elegante aire pero aspecto de fortaleza. A Musa le gustaba esa escuela, porque era donde veía a Riven algunas tardes y siempre encontraba algo de pintoresco en la actitud guerrera de edificio._

_Nunca imaginó verlo esplendoroso como un palacio de ensueño, transformado por las luces multicolores, los globos, las flores, listones y demás decoración. El evento era grande, un baile precioso y la fiesta más emotiva que hubiera visto. Desde uno de los balcones se podía apreciar todo el bosque de Magix, que bajo la luz de la luna, lucía hechizado._

_Sintió una mano sobre su cintura, haciéndola estremecer un poco. Llevaba un vestido corto y delgado, pero la noche era muy fría. Sintió entonces una gruesa y caliente tela sobre sus hombros. El aromo de una colonia muy parecida la hizo sonreír. Se dio le vuelta, encontrándose con un Riven en camisa, y tratando de acomodarle mejor la chaqueta._

_—No tenías qué—le respondió, sosteniendo las solapas para que no se le cayera._

_—Quería hacerlo._

_Se abrazó a él, recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Vieron hacia el cielo, no rompieron el abrazo hasta que Riven la movió de modo en que se veían a los ojos. La sorpresa fue inmensa cuando, repentinamente, el chico sacó de su bolsillo una caja más o menos grande, color plateada y envuelta en un listón morado._

_—Riven…-veía la cajita como quien no puede creer algo—No debías…_

_—Shh._

_¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Riven colocó la cajita en sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír. Lentamente desenvolvió el listón, para abrirla. Jadeo al ver un hermoso colgante plateado, con forma de una nota musical, y que tenía una piedra preciosa color rosado._

_En esos momentos tenía una ganas inmensas de llorar. Lo vio a los ojos, con todo su amor desbordándose en el corazón. Se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con ahínco. Él envolvió su delgada cintura en brazos y la atrajo más hacía sí, devolviendo un apasionado beso en donde sobraban las palabras._

Musa acarició con la punta de sus dedos el dije, que no salía desde ese día de su cuello. Y formó unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se contuvo el llanto, tratando de imaginarse en la almohada el pecho de Riven , para dormir.

.

Una semana después de aquel enfrentamiento, las cosas no podían estar más insostenibles en aquella mansión de Melodía. El padre estaba siempre ausente, incapaz de ver a los ojos a Musa. Ésta se la pasaba las tardes y las noches en su habitación, saliendo únicamente a los jardines. No comía, al menos no frente a su padre, y constantemente lloraba su suerte. Pensaba en Riven, en dónde estaría y porque no había ido a por ella. Pensando porqué no le habría escrito una carta o un simple mensaje de texto.

¿No le importaba más?

Bajó las escaleras y fue directamente a la puerta principal. Los guardias le impidieron abrirla para salir.

—¿Qué ocurre? Quiero dar un paseo por la ciudad—ella, en el fondo, sabía que estaba encerrada. Pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que los guardias lo olvidaran.

—Lo lamentamos señorita, pero su padre ha dado órdenes de que no la dejemos salir.

Se fue entonces al jardín en donde se escondió en lo más alejado, por las esquinas, donde los grandes arbustos cubrían si silueta. Hecha un ovillo, lloró nuevamente. Y entre tanta tristeza encontró sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

Odio. Hacia su padre, hacia esa casa, hacia esa vida que no deseaba. Rencor y odio. Una ira inmensa creciendo como flama dentro de sí. El coraje de querer hacer la diferencia. El miedo retrocedió de un segundo al otro ¡Ya no le dejaría a su padre dominar su vida! No era una niñita ¡Era una mujer!

—¡Soy un hada!

Con ambas manos cogió el colgante sello y sintió el dolor recorrer sus brazos, escalando hasta los hombros y descender hacia su vientre llegando a las piernas. La electricidad hacía contraer sus músculos como espasmos y calambres dolorosos que no le importaron en lo más mínimo. Sentía sus fuerzas disminuir y la energía mágica tiritar dentro de ella. El collar seguía en sus manos, cediendo a la presión.

No se dejaría dominar más. ¡Ya nunca más! era momento de que ella, Musa, el hada de la música, tomara sus propias decisiones. ¡Por ella, por Riven, por todo lo que amaba y que le había sido arrebatado! La ira le dio más voluntad y sin más aviso, el sello quedó en el suelo convertido en pedazos de cristal.

Sintió la magia de su interior esparcirse libre y feliz por su cuerpo, mientras caía casi inconsciente. Había sido horriblemente doloroso, pero valió la pena. Sonrío para sí misma y después, con una seguridad muy grande, se puso de pie.

—Magic Winx—pronunció ¡Cómo extrañaba esas palabras!

Y los poderes de la música distribuidos por su cuerpo emprendieron un recorrido externo que le hicieron sentirse feliz, plena. Las alas de su espalda revolotearon llenas de alegría mientras se alzaba al cielo y veía su casa—prisión—pequeña desde las alturas. Y el hermoso horizonte sin fin.

Siguió volando hasta encontrarse lejos, lo suficiente como para sentirse segura. Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, justo por donde empezaba el bosque. Bajó y dejó su transformación de hada, para caminar con los brazos cruzados una y otra vez. Se sentía, aunque libre, triste. No sabía dónde estaba Riven, y el que no le hablara le hacía pensar lo peor.

Siguió andando, sin encontrar nada más. Eso, hasta que de repente, apareció una mariposa. Era hermosa y diferente. Volaba justo en frente de Musa, reluciendo sus grandes y brillantes alas doradas con un contraste rosado en las puntas. Había algo en ese animalito que le inspiró paz y confianza, al grado de estirar la mano para cogerlo.

La mariposa se posó en su dedo, donde anduvo quieta un rato antes de alzarse y ponerse sobre su nariz. A Musa eso le dio mucha ternura. Así de rápido como había aparecido, emprendió un nuevo vuelo hacia el bosque.

Ella la contempló marchar, y lo aceptó. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando la mariposa regresó y voló a su alrededor tres veces, yéndose tras eso al bosque. Extrañada, Musa caminó tras las alas doradas. Esa misma paz que le inspiró el insecto le hacía sentir atracción por él. La mariposa apareció siempre para guiarla entre los matorrales, por lo que aparentaba ser un sendero oscuro.

Musa tuvo algo de miedo pero sentía curiosidad ¿Por qué esa mariposa parecía querer mostrarle algo? La siguió de cerca, sin que se le perdiera de la vista un solo segundo. Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que se encontró en un hermoso y cristalino lago, donde el sol se veía reflejado por sus ondulantes formas y el espejo del cielo centellaba una armonía inmensa.

La mariposa nuevamente se puso encima de su nariz, para después irse hacia la mejilla. Las alas rozaron suavemente su piel en un gesto que casi le pareció una caricia, y se fue. Las doradas alas desaparecieron entre las verdes hojas sin que Musa pudiera verlas. Asustada, trató de recordar por dónde había llegado, pero simplemente no podía ver el sendero.

Se reprendió mentalmente por actuar como una niña. Cruzando ambos brazos por el pecho, miró hacia el lago, descubriendo en él una nueva forma. Mejor dicho, una silueta.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de cristalinas gotas mientras miraba atónita al otro lado del lago. Quería llorar, pero de felicidad. La emoción la convirtió en piedra, impidiendo que se moviera, y menos que pudiera hablar. Fue él quien caminó hacia ella y se paró a un metro de distancia, contemplándola como si fuera un milagro encarnado.

—¿R-Ri-Riven?—tartamudeaba, entre sollozos—En.. ¿E- en verdad eres tú?

—Musa…

El estupor de los dos apenas cabía en sus corazones. Antes que nada, sus manos tocaron la punta de sus dedos como quien comprueba que no fuera su imaginación. Tras el asombro los llenó la alegría y los dos se rodearon en un fuerte abrazo que no dio espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Oh Riven, no sabes qué feliz soy!

—Pensé que no te vería nuevamente…

Los dos se vieron a los ojos, esa mirada que tanto habían extrañado, y se besaron con pasión y anhelo. Duraron así abrazados mucho más tiempo, antes de que la necesidad de hablar se hiciera ya imposible de contener.

—¿Por qué no me escribiste o llamaste en toda la semana?—preguntó Musa—Creí que no te importaba…

—No era eso—fue su respuesta—Tu padre me bloqueó por completo toda manera de comunicarme contigo ¡No podía ni acercarme a tu casa! Las cartas eran interceptadas y las llamadas desviadas, aún a tu celular. Hay que admitir que fue un buen hechizo.

—¡Urg, mi padre!—y no pudo evitar entristecerse—No le entiendo… a veces creo que me odia…

—No digas eso Musa, cree que hace lo mejor para ti.

Y la abrazó nuevamente.

Estando en sus brazos tras tantos días de incertidumbre le había devuelto una calidez de esperanza que esperaba, jamás desapareciera. Miró a los ojos de su novio, y vio en ellos mucho amor y comprensión.

—¿Qué haces aquí en el bosque?—le preguntó—Pensé que tu padre te había prohibido salir.

—Lo hizo, pero me escapé. No fue sencillo—dijo, recordando el espantoso dolor cuando se quitó el sello.

No dejó nunca de abrazarlo.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Esa pregunta la tomó desapercibida. Se había enfocado tanto en sus deseos de libertad que no pensó en el después. Era lógico que si volvía a su casa su padre no la recibiría, o al menos la castigaría de por vida. Además, ese asunto de la boda planeada no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Verdaderamente, lo que ella deseaba, era irse lejos. Lo único que en verdad la retenía en Melodía era el recuerdo de su madre, porque por su padre no podía sentir más que desprecio en esos momentos. Quizá el futuro cambiaría la situación, quizás no. Por ahora, quería enfocarse en el presente y disfrutar lo que tenía.

Riven miró a los ojos a su novia y pudo ver la determinación que ella tenía. Era feliz viéndola así de decidida, pero debía admitir, que las circunstancias no eran del todo buenas. No podía ofrecerle mucho y no quería hacerla infeliz. No obstante, Musa lo abrazaba con ese mismo cariño sin que eso le importara y con la pura sonrisa le despejó sus dudas.

Se inclinaron, dándose el beso más lento, apasionado y tierno, que jamás se habían dado. Era como sellaban una promesa silencioso, que sólo conocían sus dos corazones con la misma verdad que ellos reconocían en sí mismos. No necesitaban aclarar más cosas. Palabras sobraban en ese beso.

.

.

Si quieres venir conmigo, y buscar la formula exacta de la realidad, intenta escribir a los demás, procura que nadie nos oiga marchar.

* * *

><p>¡Bien, eso fue todo! Imagino que ya sabrán la decisión que tomaron. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero en verdad me gustó mucho al escribirlo y espero que leerlo les agradara. No tengo nada en contra del padre de Musa, me agrada el hombre, se ve que quier mucho a su hija y se preocupa por su bienestar, aunque su manera de actuar no siempre sea la correcta; en dado caso, cambié un poco su carácter porque era necesario para el fic. Puse a Musa un poco más débil de carácter, no es que sea tímida o algo por el estilo, es más bien el miedo que le tiene a su papá lo que le retiene al momento de tomar decisiones importantes. Menos mal que Riven, de manera involuntaria, la ayuda tanto.<p>

En las escenas románticas me inspiré en el cambio de actitud que experimenta Riven en la cuarta temporada, espero haberle sido fiel al personaje. Ya que me he quedado sin más cosas por decir, me despido agradeciéndoles que me leyeran y pidiéndoles de favor que, si les gustó o no, me dejen un comentario :)

chao!


End file.
